A Shoulder To Cry On
by Thellana
Summary: Its after the Noveria mission and Liara is devestated by the loss of her mother. Sophie Shepard seeks to comfort the young asari.
1. Chapter 1 - A Rough Day

A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 1 - A Rough Day

Commander Sophie Shepard looks utterly distraught as she walks out of the debriefing room. The Council weren't happy with her decision to release the Rachni Queen on Noveria and coupled with the horrible fact that she'd gunned down Liara's mother, Matriarch Benezia, to save the lives of the young asari and her other squad mate, Garrus Vakarian. Benezia had broken Saren's indoctrination only briefly to pass on information that brought the Normandy's crew one step closer to bringing down Saren. But then she succumbed again and attacked.

The elder asari had not counted on her getting up from the biotic throw and had turned around only to take a bullet to the chest. Right in the centre of the ten-ring. The Matriarch survived long enough to admit how proud Liara made her. She had tried so hard to revive Benezia but she had said Saren would still have a grip on her should she survive. Sophie can't help but replay the gross scene in her head as she enters the left hand side door to head down into the mess hall.

The mess hall is full. Sophie isn't interested in anything or anyone there though as she drags herself through the Med-bay door, gaining the attention of the crew sat around the table. Garrus attempts to call her name, but she's through the door already. Karin's gaze lifts from her terminal to see who has stepped into her domain. "Shepard." the older woman starts, her green eyes study the Commander "I heard what happened down there, my dear."

Something inside of Sophie snaps and she raises her voice at Karin "I killed her mother, Karin! I didn't intend that shot to be fatal, but Benezia was about to kill Liara. I just acted and my shoulder's dislocated because I was sent flying across the room by way of a biotic throw!" Sophie takes a deep breath and runs both hands down her face, calming herself down before she continues. "My suit was shooting me up with painkiller and adrenaline even as I made the shot. She turned around, Karin. Took the bullet to her ten ring."

Karin doesn't appear phased by the Commander's shouting as she steps forward to guide the woman to a bed. "Shepard, you knew that Benezia's death was one of the possible outcomes of this mission. You also knew you couldn't deny Liara the chance to see her mother when you found out she was on Noveria." Karin states as she prepares to reset Shepard's shoulder. There's a click as the joint is set and a grunt from the Commander and Chakwas steps back slightly "As the Medical Officer I have to confine you to ship while that heals. No doing anything too strenuous either." the Doctor's professionalism showing slightly, but it fades as she then offers with a concerned look "I haven't seen Liara though, she didn't come here after the debrief."

Sophie slides off the bed and looks to Karin "I'll go look for her." She heads toward the door and pauses as she looks back slightly "I'm sorry for shouting, Karin." then she leaves. The med bay door letting off a hiss as it closes behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Understood, LT

A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 2 - Understood, L.T

Sophie stands in the lift that would take her down to the cargo bay, she debates even pushing the button. She's convinced she has no right to offer comfort to Liara after what's happened. She stares at the button, as if willing it to push itself. There's a voice behind her, but she doesn't hear until it becomes louder and more concerned "Shepard!" shouts Kaidan Alenko, his hand coming down on the woman's shoulder to rouse her from her state. She spins to look at him and offers wearily "Oh, Kaidan. Hey."

"Hey yourself. Look, I heard what happened down there. It wasn't your fault, Commander. Now what're you doing stood in the lift?" Kaidan offers a smile as he removes his hand from the woman's shoulder.

"I think Liara's down in the cargo bay, no one's seen her up here since the debrief. I... just can't press this button. I don't deserve to offer her comfort. I killed her mother." Sophie sighs as she leans with her back against the lift's back door which would admit her into the cargo bay. "I love her, Kaidan." She admits with a degree of difficulty.

"I know. I could tell after you subtly dropped your sexuality into conversation. He does air quotes and jokes "Remember L.T, I saw her first." That earns a small laugh from them both "Not to mention how much I catch you checking her out when we're on the Citadel in an elevator." there's another laugh from Sophie, this one more hearty.

"Yeah, well.. I like blue...and women." says Shepard softly.

"Does Liara know how you feel?" asks Kaiden, his arms folding.

"We're aware there's something going on between us and we want to wait due to the fact we're trying to save the galaxy and all, but I haven't told her what I told you." Sophie looks to Kaidan and runs a hand through her red hair which is a mess.

"Tell her, Shepard. You'll regret it if all of this goes south." Kaidan's tone is serious as he looks his commander in the eyes. He backs out of the lift with a smile. "Go on." he offers as he watches Sophie press the button, watching as she disappears behind the lift's door.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Start Of Something Big

A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 3 - The Start Of Something Big

The lift door opens and Sophie steps into the cargo hold and looks around. There's no sign of Liara though and Shepard sighs as she heads toward the weapon bench in the top left corner of the room, where Ashley usually works. She finds the Spectre pistol she had purchased for herself there and begins to strip it down to clean its parts. As she works she swears she can hear something else in the cargo hold, she turns around to find the Mako looking back at her. She puts the barrel of the pistol down among the other pieces before approaching the indestructible vehicle. As she places her ear against the cold metal of the Mako's hatch she hears a soft sobbing coming from within, she knocks softly on the hatch as she then asks "Liara?" quietly.

There's no answer for a while, a few sniffs come from within and the hatch opens. The young asari sits back down on one of the Mako's seats, wiping her eyes. "Shepard." starts Liara and it doesn't take long for the human woman to enter the tank too and sit beside her on the rather large seat. "How did you find me?" asks Liara, unable to look Sophie in the eyes.

"Well, you weren't in the med-bay or anywhere else on the upper deck, so I came down here. I heard you crying, Liara." Sophie tentatively places a hand on the asari's upper back "I'm sorry." is all the human woman can offer.

"If you are here to talk about Benezia there is no need. I will remember my mother for who she was, not who she became." Liara says dismissively, but she sighs softly.

"Don't pretend this doesn't hurt you, she was your mother and I.. I killed her, there's no two ways about it, Liara." Sophie says firmly.

"You didn't kill her, Shepard. If anything you saved her from Saren and the indoctrination. I know you wanted Benezia to live, but you heard it yourself. Saren would've still had a grip on her." Liara looks to the commander and smiles weakly. "I do miss her though."

"Well, the best of her lives on in you: Her strength, her intelligence, and her beauty." Sophie smiles as she spots Liara blush, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue.

Liara rubs the back of her neck with one hand "You flatter me, Shepard." then the archaeologist leans her head on the commander's sore shoulder, catching her off guard and causing the human to groan in protest. "Are you okay?" asks Liara worriedly, her eyebrow marking raising slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Dislocated shoulder, nothing serious. I just didn't expect you to lean on it." Sophie brushes off her injury and gently holds Liara. "So... I have something to tell you. With all that's going on and the fact we agreed to put our personal feelings aside until this was all over. I just can't do that, Liara. You've been on my mind ever since that talk after Feros." Sophie carefully looks to the asari who is just listening patiently. "My timing is bad I admit, but I'll regret it if I never get this off of my chest." Shepard takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I love you, Liara T'soni."

Liara lifts her head from the human's shoulder, looking her in the eyes as she speaks "I love you too, Sophie Shepard." The asari's hand finds Sophie's and holds it softly "I do not really know what this entails though, I have never done relationships before."

Sophie smiles as her hand is held. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out together. For now though this is perfect." Liara's head goes back to resting on the commander's sore shoulder and Sophie can't help the big smile on her face as they sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.


End file.
